This invention is related to vehicle anti-theft systems and more particularly to a system for mechanically preventing the pinion gear of a vehicle starter motor from engaging the flywheel unless the user unlocks a handle in the vehicle's passenger compartment and then moves the handle so as to release the starter motor pinion for its starting motion.
There are many anti-theft systems disclosed in the prior art for attempting to prevent thieves from stealing an automobile. Many of these systems disclose some sort of means for interrupting the vehicle's electrical circuitry so as to prevent the vehicle ignition or other electrical circuit from being employed from starting the engine unless the user performs certain predetermined steps such as operating a coding system, a hidden switch or the like.